Special Operations 41 - War of Kings
. The requirements are: *Completing all threats. *Recruiting Phoenix, Fantomex & Rogue. *Finishing Deploys immediately as soon as they appear. }} Mission 1 - Queen on a Mission : Team Up: ' Bishop', ' Cyclops', ' Gambit', ' Rogue' Location: Columbus Circle |-|Battles= |enemy3 name = Fire Chief |enemy3 icon = Fire Chief |enemy3 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Fire Chief |enemy3 class = Blaster |enemy3 effect = |enemy4 name = Firefighter |enemy4 icon = Safety Officer |enemy4 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Firefighter |enemy4 class = Blaster |enemy4 effect = |enemy5 name = Scientist |enemy5 icon = Scientist |enemy5 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Scientist |enemy5 class = Bruiser |enemy6 name = Specialist |enemy6 icon = Researcher |enemy6 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Specialist |enemy6 class = Bruiser }} |-|Mini-Boss= |-|Boss= Defeating a Mini-Boss will simply remove it from the full Boss battle. Minimum Score: (?) Team Up: ' Lilandra'(Required) Boss Reward: |W1 enemy2 name = Shi'ar Captain |W1 enemy2 icon = Shi'ar Captain |W1 enemy2 class = Tactician |W1 enemy2 effect = |W1 enemy3 name = Shi'ar Combatant |W1 enemy3 icon = Shi'ar Combatant |W1 enemy3 class = Scrapper |W1 enemy3 effect = |W2 enemy name = Warstar |W2 enemy icon = Warstar |W2 enemy link = Warstar/Agentk |W2 enemy class = Bruiser |W2 enemy effect = |W2 enemy2 name = Gladiator |W2 enemy2 icon = Kallark |W2 enemy2 link = Gladiator/Agentk |W2 enemy2 class = Tactician |W2 enemy2 effect = |W2 enemy3 name = Starbolt |W2 enemy3 icon = Starbolt |W2 enemy3 link = Starbolt/Agentk |W2 enemy3 class = Blaster |W2 enemy3 effect = }} |-|Deploys= Mission 3 - The Empire Strikes : Team Up: ' Colossus', ' Crystal',' Havok',' Iceman' ,' Lilandra',' Ronan',' Storm',' Wolverine' Location: Financial District |-|Battles= |enemy2 name = Shi'ar Combatant |enemy2 icon = Shi'ar Combatant |enemy2 link = Shi'ar Combatant |enemy2 class = Scrapper |enemy2 effect = |enemy3 name = Shi'ar Captain |enemy3 icon = Shi'ar Captain |enemy3 link = Shi'ar Captain |enemy3 class = Tactician |enemy3 effect = }} |-|Mini-Boss= |-|Boss= Defeating a Mini-Boss will simply remove it from the full Boss battle. Minimum Score: 7 Team Up: ' Lilandra' (Required) Boss Reward: Claw Feather |W1 enemy2 name = Starbolt |W1 enemy2 icon = Starbolt |W1 enemy2 link = Starbolt/Agentk |W1 enemy2 class = Blaster |W1 enemy2 effect = |W2 enemy name = Hussar |W2 enemy icon = Hussar(Agentk) |W2 enemy link = Hussar/Agentk |W2 enemy class = Tactician |W2 enemy effect = |W2 enemy2 name = Gladiator |W2 enemy2 icon = Kallark |W2 enemy2 link = Gladiator/Agentk |W2 enemy2 class = Tactician |W2 enemy2 effect = |W2 enemy3 name = Neutron |W2 enemy3 icon = Neutron(Agentk) |W2 enemy3 link = Neutron/Agentk |W2 enemy3 class = Bruiser |W2 enemy3 effect = |W3 enemy name = Shi'ar Gunman |W3 enemy icon = Shi'ar Gunman |W3 enemy link = Shi'ar Gunman |W3 enemy class = Blaster |W3 enemy effect = |W3 enemy2 name = Deathbird |W3 enemy2 icon = Deathbird |W3 enemy2 link = Deathbird/Agentk |W3 enemy2 class = Infiltrator |W3 enemy2 effect = |W3 enemy3 name = Shi'ar Gunman |W3 enemy3 icon = Shi'ar Gunman |W3 enemy3 link = Shi'ar Gunman |W3 enemy3 class = Blaster |W3 enemy3 effect = }} |-|Epic Boss= Must finish '''all' Battles and Deploys before the Epic Boss will appear.'' Team Up: ' Havok'(Required),' Lilandra' (Required) Epic Reward: Shi'ar Energy Blade |enemy2 name = Vulcan |enemy2 icon = Vulcan |enemy2 link = Vulcan/ Agentk |enemy2 class = Blaster |enemy2 effect = |enemy3 name = Gladiator |enemy3 icon = Kallark |enemy3 link = Gladiator/Agentk |enemy3 class = Tactician |enemy3 effect = }} |-|Deploys= Required Heroes In order to unlock the Epic Boss, as well as for other certain Tasks, the following Heroes are required to be recruited: Restricted Heroes The following Heroes are unavailable due to mission restrictions: Plot Summary In an attempt to seize control of the throne, Vulcan and Deathbird attempted a coup and deposed the Shi’ar Empress, Lilandra, who runs to Earth with the help of Corsair seeking aid from Charles Xavier. When she arrives on Earth, however, she finds that her sister had been in contact with her old ally, M.O.D.O.K, who now has A.I.M. looking for the runaway queen. S.H.I.E.L.D., who is still unaware of Lilandra’s presence on Earth, will take note of A.I.M. activity and move to stop them. Lilandra will manage to get in contact with Xavier and explain the situation to him. Xavier will pull Cyclops momentarily to have him locate Lilandra’s whereabouts. When they do find her, she will be wounded and facing M.O.D.O.K. After defeating him, S.H.I.E.L.D. will bring in Lilandra to have her patched up. However, upon learning that their plans have been foiled due to intervention on S.H.I.E.L.D’s part, Deathbird and Vulcan will send the Imperial Guard out to find her, citing that Lilandra has been kidnapped by the X-Men and S.H.I.E.L.D. to use a hostage in case a war breaks out between the two worlds. Gladiator will lead Starbolt and Warstar to retrieve their queen. S.H.I.E.L.D. will, therefore, have to defend the wounded Lilandra and fight off the Imperial Guard. ''In the third mission, Deathbird and Vulcan will personally attack Earth with a fleet to take back Lilandra, this time accusing S.H.I.E.L.D. and, by extension, Earth of harboring a Shi’ar fugitive. The Imperial guard will come with them: Gladiator, Starbolt, Warstar, Hussar, and Neutron. As usual, S.H.I.E.L.D. will have to fend them off. The Inhumans will also lend the use of Crystal, accompanied by Ronan the Accuser, to show their support for Lilandra’s claim to the throne. Lilandra will finally confront her sister while Havok will confront his brother. Defeating them will send them back to the Shi’ar home planet, while Lilandra will remain on Earth. '' Notes * The Group Boss of this Special Operations is Gladiator * The Lockbox reward hero of this Special Operations is Corsair Category:Special Operations